


Above All Things I Believe In Love

by achilleanobiwan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ...eventually, AU: Obi-Wan is happy, Ahsoka will be in this one!, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, F/M, Gray Jedi Obi-Wan, I follow the will of The Force I guess so it's fine, KORKIE IS OBI-WAN AND SATINE'S SON OKAY FIGHT ME, Will my Obi-Wan/Satine fics always reference Moulin Rouge?, because that's definitely happening, oh yeah and Qui-Gon survives Naboo, still not entirely sure where this one is going, we can never have too many of those, yeah it's another Obi-Wan centric AU, yes the answer is yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleanobiwan/pseuds/achilleanobiwan
Summary: Satine asks Obi-Wan to stay, and everything plays out a little differently. Maybe a little... happier? A look into a universe where Obi-Wan leaves the Order, Qui-Gon survives the Battle of Naboo, and Anakin, well, who knows? (On hiatus)





	Above All Things I Believe In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters. (if I did, Obi-Wan Kenobi's life wouldn't read like A Series of Unfortunate Events: Galaxy Far, Far Away Edition)  
> Please, feel free to leave kudos and comments, and enjoy!

Obi Wan turned, starting to walk away, and Satine came to a realization. She could not let him leave, not like this. Reaching out, she caught his wrist, halting his departure. He looked back at her.

"You could stay."

"I can't." He can't seem to meet her eyes either, emotions warring on his face.

"I love you." She heard his breath catch and pressed on, more gently. "Tell me you don't feel the same."

Obi Wan pulled his wrist from her grip, and she felt her heart sink. That is, until he reached down and unhooked his lightsaber from his belt. 

A lightsaber is a Jedi's life, and she had seen this particular saber wielded in her defense many times over the past year. A brilliant blue blade, though not even close to as striking as its owner's eyes, handled with expert grace. He pressed the hilt into her hands. It's heavier than she had thought it would be.

"I can't-"

"It's a promise," he insisted, "a promise to return."

Satine pushed back the tears that obscured her vision.

"How soon?" She asked.

"As soon as possible."

She nodded, wrapping her hands around the ridged grip of the lightsaber. He reached out to caress her face, as he had done so many times before, but a tired voice interrupts the gesture.

"Padawan! We must be going." Qui Gon stood on the entry ramp of their ship, impatience evident only to his apprentice. "You know how the Council hates to be kept waiting."

Obi Wan dropped his hand back to his side, offering Satine a soft smile instead. His eyes echoed his earlier promise as he bowed to her, before taking his leave.

Satine stood there long after the ship was out of sight. As she clutched the hilt of the saber to her chest, she knew Obi Wan would keep his promise. He would return.

 

 

Obi Wan sat in his room, waiting, deep in meditation. Night had fallen a couple hours ago. The Jedi Temple was as close to silent as it ever got. He opened his eyes and stood, pulling on his robe. It had been an agonizingly long two days since he had left Mandalore, but now it was finally time. He was leaving.

As he passed the door to Qui Gon's quarters, Obi Wan's step faltered. For the first time since he had made his promise to Satine, he thought of his master. Qui Gon had already lost one apprentice. How would he react to losing another?

The Force signature inside the room was peaceful, apparently unaware of the troubled apprentice that stood just outside the door. Obi Wan shook his head, in an attempt to clear his mind. He couldn't bring himself to face Qui Gon. He'd just have to hope that his master understood.

Well, not his master anymore. Not after tonight.

As Obi Wan made his silent trek down to the hangar, the Force sang contentedly around him. This only assured him that he was making the right choice. After all, who was he to question the will of the Force?

Obi Wan paused for a moment, looking out on the Coruscanti night. The city hummed with life, even at this late hour. He wondered when he might see it again, if he would ever again set foot in the Temple that had been his home for the past twenty years. The young deserter decided that he would be sad if he didn't, but he would be sadder if he stayed. He sighed, ready to leave at last, when he felt amusement and a soft reprimand pulse across his bond with his master.

"Going to leave without saying goodbye, young one?"

"Master, I-"

"You were afraid I would try to stop you."

Obi Wan dropped his gaze to the floor, shame bowing his head and shoulders. A soft flicker of amusement floated across their bond again, followed this time by what seemed to be concern.

"Does she make you happy?"

"I- yes," Obi Wan said, taken aback, but smiling in spite of himself, "more than anything."

Qui Gon modded. The snap hiss of a lightsaber activating and the accompanying green glow quickly replaced Obi Wan's smile with a look of fear and apprehension.

"It will be a great loss to the Order." Qui Gon said.

He was within an arm's length of his apprentice, holding his lightsaber at his side. Obi Wan stood, frozen to the spot, looking at the Jedi Master with no small amount of worry. He inhaled sharply as the glowing green plasma blade passed harmlessly by his face. Qui Gon held the severed padawan braid in his hand.

"There," he said, powering down his lightsaber, "now I think you better leave, before anyone else finds you here."

Obi Wan bowed to the man who was no longer his master, shocked and deeply grateful. He turned away, boarding the small ship which he had already prepared for his departure, when Qui Gon's voice called him back once more.

"Obi Wan?" The older Jedi looked like he might be smiling, but it was hard to tell.

"Yes?"

"May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master Jinn."

 

 

"He has your eyes."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to Satine's head before looking back down at the newborn in her arms. "Yes, I suppose he does."

"He's beautiful, Ben."

"Well, I assure you, he gets that entirely from you."

Satine laughed. She sounded exhausted, and after what she had just been through, it was hardly a surprise.

"You should rest, my dear." Obi-Wan helped Satine lie down, gently taking the baby from her arms.

The child settled comfortably against his chest and fell back asleep. Obi-Wan was sure his heart melted at the sight, but it wouldn't do to admit such things. Satine could probably see it on his face anyways.

"He needs a name."

"Korkie." Satine said.

"It's perfect." Obi-Wan smiled. "Welcome to the world, little one."

**Author's Note:**

> Does Qui-Gon always have to be so dramatic? Yes.  
> And, for the record, the last part of this chapter takes place roughly eight months after the first two. Yes, I'm well aware that human babies are (usually) in the womb nine months, and no, Korkie's not premature. I'm making a point about the canon timeline, or something, and how Korkie could be Obi-Wan and Satine's kid.


End file.
